Kirika Akatsuki
is one six main characters of the ''Senki Zesshō Symphogear'' series. Introduced as an antagonist, Kirika later becomes one of the six protagonists of the series. She is also the owner of the Igalima Relic. Etymology - Means "Cutting Songs" in Japanese - Means "Dawn" in Japanese Appearance Kirika has green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs. She is most often seen wearing a black short sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three layered ruffled skirt, black and white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers. Casual Kirika.png|Kirika's outfit in GX. Kirika AXZ.png|Kirika's outfit in AXZ Kirika S.O.N.G. Uniform.png|Kirika's S.O.N.G. uniform. School Kirika.png|Kirika's school uniform. Kirika-Swimsuit.png|Kirika's swimsuit. Kirika-PJs.png|Kirika's pajamas. Personality Kirika is a cheerful and upbeat girl, often seen as enthusiastic - especially when compared to Shirabe and Maria. She cares very much for her teammates and is willing to do whatever it takes to save humanity. Her relationship with Shirabe in particular borders on the romantic, and she is extremely protective of her. After falsely coming to believe that she is the reincarnation of Finé, Kirika becomes increasingly unhinged out of panic at the loss of her identity, to the extent that she's driven to attempt suicide when she realizes her mistake. She uses as her catchphrase. History Kirika's past prior to becoming part of the Receptor Children is still largely unknown, but her character song Tegami implies that she has experienced famine, hinting to an impoverished childhood, and her character song Okitegami implies that she was a victim of a bombing at some point. It is known that she is an orphan. After the death of Ryōko Sakurai during season 1, the F.I.S. attempted to determine if Finé had revived in any of the Receptor Children, but were unable to do so. They then planned to dispose of the project, but due to an armed uprising led by Nastassja — with the help of funding provided by the Bavarian Illuminati — the existence of the confined Receptor Children was brought to light. In fear of criticism from the international community, the US government quickly changed their tune and arranged for the children to be released of their own will or provided shelter. At this point, Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika joined with Nastassja and Dr. Ver in order to stop the fall of the Moon. Attacks & Abilities Activation Song Zeios Igalima raizen tron Transformations Kirika (Igalima) Characters Design in G.png|Kirika's Symphogear in G. Kirika Akatsuki Symphogear GX.png|Kirika's Symphogear in GX and AXZ. Kirika X-Drive.png|Kirika's X-Drive. Kirika Ignite.png|Kirika's Ignite Module. Kirika Rebuild Gear.png|Kirika's Rebuilded Symphogear. Abilities Kirika owns the Relic Igalima. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour that clads her in battle. However, she requires LiNKER to do so. Her Armed Gear is a green scythe capable of transforming into exotic edged weapons, which in its inactive form instead resembles a sickle. In addition to this, Igalima's four shoulder pauldrons can be used as rockets or grappling hooks. Attacks |-| Igalima= * - Kirika's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. * - Kirika sets up for this attack by binding her opponent to the ground using the grappling chains launched from her shoulder armor, before transforming her scythe into a large guillotine blade which she kicks through the opponent using her rockets for additional force. * - Kirika extends the blades at the tip of each shoulder pauldron into a scythe blade as they take a configuration resembling devil wings, giving her four additional arms to stab at enemies with. * - Kirika summons another copy of her scythe, which she can combine together to form a giant scissor if she wishes or use independently. * - Holding her scythe horizontally, Kirika uses the rockets on her pauldrons to spin at high speeds, cutting through the enemies around her. *'Superb Song' - Igalima's Superb Song transforms Kirika's scythe into a much larger rocket-propelled scythe, large enough for Kirika herself to ride. A strike from this attack is claimed to cut the victim's soul. * - Used in X-Drive, this attack transforms Kirika's scythe into a much larger three-bladed scythe with the blades arranged parallel like a claw. *'Vitalization' - A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlám's armor components that deliver a combined punch fuelled by the energy of all six Symphogears. * - Similar to her Twin Cutter Cinderella, Kirika summons another copy of her scythe and combines them into a large halberd. * - A combination attack with Shirabe. While Shirabe uses Extreme Σ Style・Forbidden Full Moon, Kirika uses The Slasher・Jabberwock from the other side of the enemy, allowing them both to slice through the enemy simultaneously while the enemy is bound, with Kirika using her pauldrons to grab Shirabe and pull on her in order to speed both of them up. * - * - Kirika's attack.png|Kill・Juliet The Slasher Jabberwock.png|The Slasher・Jabberwock Sealed Strike Pinocchio.png|Sealed Strike・Pinocchio Twin Cutter Cinderella.jpg|Twin Cutter・Cinderella Tinkerbell Tornado.png|Calamity Ring・Tinkerbell Final Oppression - Neverland.png|Final Oppression・Neverland Vitalization.png|Vitalization Reverse Rapunzel.png|Opposite Scythe・Rapunzel Forbidden Wheel of Evil.png|Forbidden Wheel of Evil・ZABABA Eclipse Prohibited Fitting β Style・ZABABA Sun and Moon.png|Prohibited Fitting β Style・ZABABA Sun and Moon Hitsuai Dyuo Shauto.png|Certain Love Duo Shout |-| XDU Exclusive= * - Kirika draws a second Armed Gear, before rushing toward her targets, inflicting a double strike upwards before spinning her Armed Gear above her head, creating shockwaves hitting her targets. * - With her X-Drive, Kirika flies in the sky, then creates two clones of herself before each of them swings their Armed Gear to create a shockwave, before re-fusing into one, Kirika then perform a final swing downwards, creating a swirling of wind rushing toward her target, taking each blow in a row. * - With her X-Drive, Kirika rushs toward her target, perform a upward strike, before jumping high in the air, she then swing her Armed Gear downwards, creating a shockwave of energy, crashing on her target, exploding in a pillar of light. * - In her Ignited form, Kirika rushes toward her target, before reaping her target with her Armed Gear in a great swing. * - Kirika swings her Armed Gear with her hands above her head before taking her stance, her Armed Gear then grew in size before she swings it to performs an horizontal strike followed by an vertical one at her targets. * - Kirika summons a present box to confine her target inside, before using her Armed Gear as a club, throwing it toward the starry night sky, making him explode in fireworks, one displaying Shirabe's face. * - Kirika make contact with the ground with the handle of her Armed Gear, making appear a guillotine where her target stand, she then swings her Armed Gear forward, making the guillotine fall on the target, executing him. * - Kirika jumps in the air, performaing a frontflip while combining her right foot with her Armed Gear, before crashing on her targets. * - Kirika create a fog, making herself dissapear, before reaping her targets with her Armed Gear while reappearing behind them. * - Kirika draws a second Armed Gear before throwing them successively at her targets, striking them simultaneously. * - Kirika rushes toward her target, performing an great upward strike to her target, before gives another strike downward with the momentum of the first while she is in the air. * - Kirika take a stance, before swings her Armed Gear upward, creating a shockwave that come rushing toward her target. * - Kirika sings her Superb Song, swings her Armed Gear upward, before revealing a larger version, jumps in the air, rides her Armed Gear, before swirling madly with it, rushing toward her target, hitting through her two time from different angle, before striking a last time. * - Kirika throws her Armed Gear, making it spinning furiously toward her target before rushing after it and reaping her target after retriveing her Armed Gear on the fly. * - Kirika take her momentum by jumping in air, before piercing the ground with her Armed Gear, the tip reappearing below her target in the form of spear made of green energy, piercing it. Violent_Kill・Mad Hatter.png|Violent Kill・Mad Hatter Final Song・Bandersnatch.png|Final Song・Bandersnatch Dark_Kalpa・Turandot.png|Dark Kalpa・Turandot Split_Sky・Alice.png|Split Sky・Alice Intense Void・Little One-Inch.png|Intense Void・Little One-Inch Darkness・Santa_Claus.png|Darkness・Santa Claus Decapitation・Alvilda.png|Decapitation・Alvilda Wicked Leg・Gulliver.png|Wicked Leg・Gulliver Apparition・Aladdin.png|Apparition・Aladdin Peel_Thorn・Jack.png|Peel Thorn・Jack Tyrant_Claw・Cheshire_Cat.png|Tyrant Claw・Cheshire Cat Grudge_Blade・Hamelin.png|Grudge Blade・Hamelin Massacre_Judge・Gothel.png|Massacre Judge・Gothel Judgement Execution・Gretel.png|Judgement Execution・Gretel Shadow_Fang・Nightingale.png|Shadow Fang・Nightingale Songs Trivia *Kirika's battle song genre is symphonic rock. *Kirika uses Japanese and English language for her attack names. *Kirika shares her initials (K.A.) with Kanade Amou and Kuriyo Ando. *Her relic's name, along with Shirabe Tsukuyomi's, was revealed during the Opening Animation Sequence in Season 2. *Kirika has her attacks named from places and characters of different fairy tales. *The design of Kirika's Symphogear headgear is similar to a witch's hat. *Kirika wears the opposite colour of Shirabe's relic. *Kirika is the Gear user with the fourth biggest number of attacks (8). *As every other main character in this show, Kirika and Shirabe's insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves. Specifically: **"Singing the melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Uta (Sing, or song) is the alternate pronunciation of 歌, which is the second kanji in Kirika's name. Shirabe (調, meaning melody) is the very same word in Shirabe's name. **"The two of us are (like) the Sun and Moon": Kirika's last name Akatsuki (暁)'s left radical is 日, which means "sun". Shirabe's last name Tsukuyomi (月読) on the other hand contains the radical 月, which means "moon". **There's also multiple occurrences of the phrase "I wish to tell you 'I love you'", which is exactly what the two did in G Episode 11, G Episode 12, and GX Episode 8. *Kirika's birthday of April 13 was given to her by the F.I.S., with April 13 being the day she arrived at the F.I.S., as Kirika did not remember her original birthday.Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ Episode 9 *Kirika has a habit of holding things, such as pillows and other people, when she sleeps.Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ Episode 9, Senki Zesshō Symphogear XD Unlimited memoria "Kirika's Sleeping Habit" Quotes *"イガリマ、到着デス！/Igalima is here!" *「調やマリア、マムが暮らす世界を、あたしがここにいたって証を遺したいんデスッ！」/ "In this world where Shirabe, Maria and Mom live... I just wish to leave behind some kind of proof of my existence!!" * 死 /"Death!" Gallery :Main article: Kirika Akatsuki/Image gallery References and Notes Site Navigation